Flying goddess
by JupiterGodess
Summary: Sasha is not yet long in Sanctuary, yet the duties as Athena lie already heavy on her little shoulders. What can the closest to her in all of Sanctuary do to cheer her up? A little scene from the early days of Sasha in Sanctuary. I totally have the headcanon that Sisyphus went flying with her. His wings can fly, as seen in the Anime.


**Flying goddess**

Sasha, reincarnation of the goddess Athena, sat on her throne and listened to the delegation. Despite being in Sanctuary for several months now, she still felt uneasy to be adressed with such courtesy and respect. And she was still not used to the requests that were directed towards her. The delegation that knelt before her right now were three men who had come all the way from Spain. Their village was terrorised by what, according to the reports, were renegade Black Saints.

Even the mere thought of renegade Saints made her heart cringe with fear. She had to fight with all her might to not get overrun by images of Sisyphus, Aspros, Hasgard, El Cid or any other of her Saints betraying her. If such a thing were to happen – it would break her heart.

With an effort, Sasha concentrated on the matter at hand again. In her mind, she had already made her desicion.

„So, can you help us, oh goddess of justice?", the leader of the delegation asked her, his Greek bearing a Spanish accent.

The girl looked at the five Saints standing to either side of the red carpet, between her throne and the delegation. Sisyphus, El Cid, Albafica, Hasgard and Manigoldo were the only ones able to follow her summoning. And just today, with this delegation arriving, Pope Sage was absent on an urgent matter. Luckily, he had left the young goddess in the capable hands of Sisyphus, the trusted Sagittarius Saint. His advice helped her in dealing with this situation now. „You are a goddess", he had said. „In the end, your word is law. What you command, everyone needs to obay. Technically even master Sage. Of course, you are free to ask us anytime you feel unsure, and we'll help you as best we can. But the best thing you can do is listen to your heart. It usually tells you what to do."

Ah, yes, Sisyphus and his valuable council… despite her uneasiness, Sasha had to surpress a smile. It wouldn't have done in front of a delegation. For them, she had to strong, the goddess of wisdom, war and justice, who defended them. And, as Sisyphus – and Sage too, as she remembered just then – she had listened to her heart, and it had immediately given her an answer.

„Yes", she said, returning her gaze to three men. „I'll dispatch a Gold Saint to deal with this menace. El Cid, Spain is your homeland. I suppose you want to personally free it from such abominations as the Black Saints."

The Capricorn Saint knelt immediately. „It would be the greatest honor, my goddess."

Through his cold demeanor, Sasha felt that he meant it. His Cosmos told her so. It was very tiny, almost impercebtible, but beneath that ice cold and steel hard shell, there was a soft core.

„We thank you, Lady Athena." The three Spaniards bowed deeply. „Our deepest gratitude for your help. Thanks to you, our village will be save again."

Sasha simply nodded and then watched as the delegation and the Gold Saint departed. She nodded to the other Gold Saints. „Very well. In this case, you too are dismissed. I wish you a good day."

Three of the four remaining Gold Saints bowed and left. Only Sisyphus remained, just like Sasha has demanded. He was kind of Sage's deputy anyway, taking the Pope's place whenever the leader oft he Saints was absent.

Now he came walking towards her, smiling. „You made a wise choice."

The girl smiled back at him. „I am glad you share my feeling about that. El Cid seemed really glad that he got that mission."

The Sagittarius Saint looked at her, eyebrows raised acknowledgingly. „I am impressed, Mylady. Not many know El Cid well enough to have noticed it."

„Ah, but I am Athena", Sasha laughed. „Am I not supposed to know my Saints almost as well as I do myself?"

Sisyphus replied nothing. He just stood and appraised her with his deep blue eyes. He did it so long that Sasha started feeling uncomfortable. Finally Gold Saint said: „You hide it very well, my goddess."

The words took her breath away. It felt as if a arrow had punched through the layers of her body and hit her soul.

„The eyes of Sagittarius are keen indeed", she whispered. „Master Sage and sir Ilias were right about that." She looked up at him, her eyes glittering with the first tears. „But what should I do?! I… I was a orphaned girl, living at the bottom of society! And then suddenly you turned up and told me I was a goddess! From the moment I arrived in Sanctuary did everyone who knew who I am, treat me with such respect, even worship at times! Yes, I know it's been over half a year since then, but I still have not accustomed to it. I feel uncomfortable with all of this, and with the formal etiquette required. You saw it just before." A single tear escaped her eyes. Unable to hold it any longer, she jumped to her feet and flung herself at Sisyphus. She needed solace. She needed someone to comfort and encourage her. Someone who was strong, a protector, someone who would look after her. And Sisyphus was such a person. „Please tell me, Sisyphus", she whispered, unable to make her voice sound louder. She felt the gold of his armor against her cheek. At that moment, she wished the cool metal wasn't there, that she could feel soft fabric and the warmth and strenght of his body. Like those strong arms which had protected her during the journey to Sanctuary. „Tell me what I should do! H… how can I get used to all of this? I know I promised to be happy. But it is so difficult. How am I, a little girl, supposed to save the world?"

She felt his hands on her shoulderblades, taking her into a kind of embrace. Then he gently pried her off him and knelt down, so their faces were on an equal height. The deep blue eyes of the Sagittarian seemed to suck her in like a deep lake or ocean.

„Didn't you talk with Sage about it?", he asked her, his voice gentle and rather low.

Sasha shook her head. „I wanted to, but… as much as I like him, I don't think one can discuss feelings with him. I'm not saying he hasn't them… but sometimes I think he's almost as good as pushing them aside in order to carry out his duty as El Cid is. He is so disciplined it makes me afraid of telling him about my feelings."

„Then why do you tell me?"

„You're different", she replied. „You were the very first Saint I met. And you were always so gentle to me. What am I saying, not just to me. To everyone. You laugh with people. You talk with people. You listen to people. You're so warm to everyone. I always admired that. To be honest, you almost became like a father to me during our journey here. And don't daughters go to their fathers if they need help with a problem? Let's forget, at least for this conversation, that we are goddess and Saint. I want to talk to you as an equal human. As a daughter that seeks help."

There was surprise in the deep blue eyes. Sisyphus obviously hadn't known that she had developed such feelings for her. And was there… no. It couldn't be. Could it…? Could she really have seen, for the shortest part of a second, pain flashing across his eyes?

„In that case", he stated, „I am very honored that you place such faith and trust in me." His lips widened into one of those bright smile she loved. „And I know something that might help you… Sasha." Upon hearing her birth name, a warm feeling came to life in her stomach. One second later, Sisyphus tipped her lightly on the left chest with his index finger. She barely felt it. „Listen to your heart", he continued. „Listen to your inner voice and keep to the promise you gave me. These two things will be the best guides for your actions."

As soon as she heard those words, Sasha realised that they were true. So unmistakingly true. Trying to pour all her gratitude into her smile, she replied: „Thank you, Sisyphus. As always, you have been a true and good guide to me. I want you to never leave my side, do you hear? Stay with me always. For without your strenght… I think I might have crumbled a long time ago."

The Gold Saint returned her smile. „I am deeply honored and grateful beyond words. However, even if I weren't here, there are still others. Trust all of your Saints, as they trust in you. If you guide each other, you will gain victory, my goddess. Still, I gave a promise, an oath, and I shall keep it. Do not worry, you won't get rid of me that easily or quickly. However, this is such heavy and dark talk. And right after such a meeting. What can I do to loosen this tension?"

The girl could have flung herself around his neck right then. How well he knew her, finding the right words and questions at the right time.

„Well… there is one thing have always wanted to do."

„That is?"

A cunning smile crept on her lips. „I know that you can fly with those wings of yours, sir Sisyphus. Please take me for a flight."

Silence. The question had thunderstruck the Sagittarian. After a few seconds, he regained his composure and stutered: „But… but Lady Athena…"

„Please keep it at Sasha", she replied. „We're alone, after all."

„Uh… um… very well, Sasha… are you sure? Pope Sage may skin me alive if he found out. And he is bound to."

„I am still Athena, and technically, even Sage has to obey me. Besides, what is there to be afraid of? That I might fall?"

After another moment of silence, Sisyphus sighed. „Very well. Stupid of me to doubt myself like this. But just the thought of harm coming to you… still, you are right. I definitively have no intention of letting you fall. Let's go, then."

They walked out of the main temple. There they stood a moment, taking in the nice spring sky. Only a few clouds were disturbing the blue.

„A fine day", Sasha said, almost whispering.

„Indeed. Now then, Sasha… are you ready?"

„Yes."

In one swift motion, he scooped her up bridal style, gave one mighty flap with his wings and was airborn the next moment. More flaps carried them higher. As they soared into the sky, Sasha squealed excitedly: „They got to call me the flying goddess now!"

And laughter rang through the air.


End file.
